imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Sims Big Brother 2
Sims Big Brother 2 is the second season of the SBB franchise that aired on GSRN for 74 days from July 8th to September 13th. Lauren Cross returns to host, along with Rich Crowley to provide voice over narration. Rules *The Safety Veto is dropped and the Silver Power of Veto is introduced. The winner of the SPOV cannot use it on themselves, however they can use it on their fellow housemates *Public voting is now only used to vote for which luxuries the houseguests recieve on a weekly basis, as well as food that houseguests on PB&J could eat House The SBB 2 house has a 70's retro theme, complete with light blue, mustard yellow, hot pink and orange as the overall decor. There are three bedrooms, the Blue Room, the Red Room and the newly minted Head of Household room, who's decor changes with it's occupant. The diary room is hot pink, along with different phrases plastered on the walls, including "Big Brother is Watching", "There is No Place to Hide" and "Beware of the Eyes" Houseguests Season Summary Week 1 12 brand new houseguests enter the Sims Big Brother 2 house, ranging from a 54 year old professional skiier to a 35 year old government official to a 21 year old college student. They all are competing for the $1,000,000 grand prize, while competing for food, luxuries and power. HOH: Adam On PB&J: Charlie, Kathleen, Lidia, Seth Pre-veto Nominees: Gabe & Lidia SPOV: Kathleen Post-veto Nominees: Gabe & Lidia Evicted: Gabe 7-2 Week 2 HOH: Beth Pre-veto Nominees: Ines and Paul SPOV: Adam Post-veto Nominees: Ines and Paul Evicted: Ines 8-0 Week 3 HOH: Seth Pre-veto Nominees: Kathleen and Lidia SPOV: Adam Post-veto Nominees: Lidia and Tracey Evicted: Lidia 6-1 Week 4 HOH: Kathleen Pre-veto Nominees: Charlie and Paul SPOV: Kathleen Post-veto Nominees: Charlie and Paul Evicted: Paul 5-1 Week 5 HOH: Adam Pre-veto Nominees: Bo and Miriam SPOV: Beth Post-veto Nominees: Miriam and Tracey Evicted: Tracey 5-0 Week 6 HOH: Bo Pre-veto Nominees: Beth and Charlie SPOV: Charlie Post-veto Nominees: Adam and Charlie Evicted: Adam 3-1 Week 7 HOH: Charlie Pre-veto Nominees: Miriam and Seth SPOV: Charlie Post-veto Nominees: Bo and Seth Evicted: Bo 2-1 Week 8 HOH: Kathleen Pre-veto Nominees: Beth and Charlie Golden Power of Veto: Beth Post-veto Nominees: Charlie and Seth Evicted: Seth 2-0 Week 9 HOH: Miriam Pre-veto Nominees: Beth and Kathleen GPOV: Beth Post-veto Nominees: Charlie and Kathleen Evicted: Kathleen 1-0 (by Beth) Week 10 1st part HOH: Beth 2nd part HOH: Charlie 3rd part HOH: Beth Evicted: Miriam (by Beth) Final Votes Gabe- Beth Ines- Beth Lidia- Beth Paul- Charlie Tracey- Beth Adam- Beth Bo- Charlie Seth- Beth Kathleen- Beth Miriam- Charlie Winner: Beth Runner-up: Charlie Voting History Season Statistics *Total number of Housemates: 12 *Oldest Houseguest: Seth, age 54 *Youngest Houseguest: Gabe, age 21 *Most Head of Household wins: *Most collective times nominated: *Most consecutive times nominated: Notes *The * symbol represents the Silver Power of Veto Winner *'''Gold '''represents houseguests who are on PB&J *The ** symbol represents houseguests who are on PB&J and nominated